


Beyond measure

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is a Tease, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Tattos, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Tailor Draco Malfoy, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy, Topping from the Bottom, anal fingerng, and draco makes him pay for it, magical powerk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: It’s part of his job, Draco just knows what his clients need. That must be why Harry shows up so often at his shop.“Mr. Potter, always a pleasure to have you in my humble shop.”Harry clenched his jaw at the tape hissing in Malfoy’s capable hands.“Pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Malfoy.”He swallowed, things were about to get interesting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Beyond measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acGranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/gifts).



> Thanks, AJ, I loved your prompts, and your likes/dislikes were right up my alley (seriously, great match there) and I had fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for hosting this fest and being so kind and patient-
> 
> Maybe not as Christmas-y as I first imagined, but oh well...

“Cora,”

A shiver ran down his spine at the familiar voice, as Harry lifted his gaze to look at the heavy curtains discreetly closing the entrance to the fitting room through the wall-wide mirror, waiting for the man he was sure was about to come in.

“Do we have this crimson silk in stock?”

With a sheepish smile in his direction, the young woman turned to pay attention to her boss.

“I’m not sure, Mr. Malfoy, I should check.”

Malfoy tilted his head, anguish splashed all over his face, hadn’t Harry known him better, he would have thought it was sincere.

“Be a dear,” Malfoy sighed, but Harry didn’t miss the glance in his direction, “I’ll take care of Mr. Potter for you.”

Malfoy’s tone allowed for no further discussion, Cora gave him a last look before leaving them alone.

“Mr. Potter, always a pleasure to have you in my humble shop.”

Harry clenched his jaw at the tape measure hissing in Malfoy’s capable hands.

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Malfoy.”

He swallowed, things were about to get interesting.

“Take your clothes off, please”

“There’s no need for that, Cora took my measures already,” Harry mumbled gesturing with his hands as Malfoy stared at him through the mirror; he sighed before stepping closer.

“I’m sure she did,” he sighed, “but I prefer to take them myself for our VIP clients.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy’s unquestionable yet professional tone made a comeback, no point to argue, he wasn’t going to win this one.

His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned his trousers, glad he wore a nice pair of briefs that morning. Despite the Warming Charm cast on the room, the air tickled his bared skin, giving him goosebumps. Harry covered himself as best as he could with his hands.

Malfoy stared at him, waving his wand to fold the clothes as he was taking them off, sending them floating over a fluffy, old armchair in one of the corners.

Harry peeked at him, looking for hints, changes in his expression, anything, really, but Malfoy was nothing if not professional.

Standing tall, dashing in his light blue robes, he followed Harry’s moves with a politely bored expression on his face.

That hurt.

Harry straightened his back, easing the tension on his shoulders as he left down his arms.

Two could play that game.

He tensed up at Malfoy’s touch on his shoulders, his fingers, warm and feather-light, slid over Harry’s skin, inch by inch, measuring, tasting, barely touching him, and yet Harry felt them as if Malfoy dug them into his muscles.

Malfoy ran them down the crease of his spine, one of his hands resting at the base of his neck, the tape caressing his skin down to his briefs.

Harry was sure there was a Spell for that, but Malfoy’s touch was so enticing he chose to keep the matter to himself.

“Raise your arms, please.”

Malfoy’s breathing tickled the back of his shoulder as Harry rushed to comply.

The measuring a mere excuse, Malfoy wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into Harry’s hair, who held his breath, cursing the shivers gliding down his spine at Malfoy’s touch, rolling his eyes when Malfoy ran his hands down his stomach,  _ officially  _ to measure his waist, but he was enjoying himself a bit too much, the bastard, his hands lingered on Harry’s body for a moment too long, his breath halted or fastened, and Harry was sure he knew the effect those attentions had on him.

He clenched his fists as Malfoy’s hand landed right above the waistband of his briefs, at least an inch too close to his ass to fall under the ‘professional’ label, as he measured the length of his leg.

“Mmh,” Malfoy hummed, his breath tickling Harry’s thigh.

He didn’t need to look at him to imagine the smug expression on his face or the gliding in his eyes he had every time he managed to one-up him, he could feel them both in his bones.

Peeking over his shoulder, he was relieved to see him step back to take down a few notes on his parchment. His gaze got stuck on Malfoy’s fingers playing with the quill, as he studied the page with a pensive face as if he had never seen numbers before.

However, Harry’s relief didn’t last long, the devilish smirk Malfoy shot him smothered it in the back of his throat. Of course, he wasn’t done torturing him, Harry should have known better by now.

Malfoy glanced at him, finally looking into his eyes, before tilting his head; he brushed his knuckles on Harry’s jawline, his bright green tape running down to his wrist.

“Third time this week, Potter, I’m beginning to think you aren’t coming just for the clothes.”

Harry sneered at his wink. “Maybe I’m just renovating my wardrobe - ”

“Tsk, hell froze over and nobody told me.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be polite with the customers?” Harry wondered, an eyebrow arched, glad of the hesitation in Malfoy’s reaction.

“And here I thought I was being nice,” Malfoy sighed, shaking his head.

Weak. Harry smiled, point for him.

“I’m sure you could try harder.”

He regretted his words at Malfoy glancing at him through his lashes, his lips curled in a dangerous smile.

Of course, now Harry could see it; Malfoy offered him a point sure Harry would jump at the chance and open himself up for his next move.

Now he was in trouble.

“I probably could make more of an effort,” Malfoy purred, and the battling of his eyes made him look innocent for a second, that is until he gracefully dropped on his knees right before Harry, who sighed, closing his eyes with a slight frown.

Defeat was closing in on him.

Being unable to see Malfoy did very little to help him calm down his nerves. No need for the visual, he could imagine perfectly the gleeful sparkles lightening his eyes, or the soft lines in his forehead as he focused on the task at hand, and of course, his own body was all too aware of his presence in that quite compromising position.

So close to his bulge, so tempting, Harry would need the composure of a saint to resist, and he was no saint.

He didn't remember  _ Cora  _ being so touchy when  _ she  _ took his measurements, Malfoy must be doing this on purpose. Little devil, of course, he knew exactly what he was doing; Harry gritted his teeth, imposing himself to stand as still as possible. Playing dead was his best shot with Malfoy being in such a teasing mood, Harry could not afford another defeat in that little game of theirs.

He sighed out loud at Malfoy feeling up his thigh, because yeah, he was definitely feeling him up, professionalism his ass; he peeked at him through his closed eyes, and the grin tugging on Malfoy's lips was unmistakable, the tosser was already tasting his victory.

Not this time.

Harry straightened his back, assuming the demeanor he used to face the most challenging cases when he needed to conceal his emotions to help his patients stay calm.

It worked every time, and Malfoy was no exception.

Except that he  _ was  _ an exception, Malfoy was not one of his patients and did not calm down, quite the opposite, in fact. Harry pressed his lips together to hide the smile at the sight of his fingers fumbling, risking to drop the tape, before Malfoy got his composure back and slid them around his thigh, high enough the word ‘indecent’ came to mind.

“I don’t think a garter would go with what I had in mind,” Harry joked, catching a glimpse of the wasp tattooed right under Malfoy’s ear, its winds flickering with his magic. His mask was slipping, Harry couldn’t have hoped for a better opening. He leaned in to slide his finger over the tattoo, glad to see it move again despite the glitches from Malfoy’s efforts to hide it.

Malfoy cleared his throat and, with one last turn on itself, the wasp disappeared into the skin, now back to its usual porcelain self, as Malfoy stood back up.

“And what did you have in mind?” He asked, his voice deepened by a melody of undertones.

“I need new formal robes, something elegant, but not too snotty,” Harry grinned, “my boyfriend and I are hosting our first Christmas party as a couple, and I want to look good for him.”

Malfoy sucked in his lips, slowly nodding. “So, the usual, wool, total black, buttons on the right shoulder, a tread of golden silk if we are feeling daring.”

His voice was blank, but Harry felt the mockery underneath. He shook his head, delighted he could finally play the card he’d been hiding all along.

“I was thinking something more festive, actually, some colors perhaps...” he licked his lips, waiting for his shot to land.

Malfoy’s eyes went wide, as he dramatically brought a hand to his heart.

“Colours?” He whispered, his eyes sparkling with pure joy, “What about the fabric?”

Harry grinned, it felt good having the upper hand. “I’m not sure. You are the expert, I was hoping you’d have some suggestions.”

At that, tears formed in Malfoy’s eyes, as if Harry had offered him the best gift possible.

“Are you sure about the garter? Your boyfriend might appreciate – ”

“Oh no doubt he’d love it, but he always makes fun of my fashion sense, he doesn’t deserve it,” Harry shrugged, glancing at Malfoy to study his reaction.

“Well,” Malfoy tilted his head, “he might have a point, we all remember the sweater you flaunted last Christmas – ”

“You seem to remember quite a lot about what I wear...” Harry teased him, amused by the dismay on Malfoy’s face.

“It had reindeers with Golden Snitches for noses, and they  _ caroled _ . It still haunts me.”

Harry chuckled. That sweater took a lot of effort to hand-knit and Charmed, so ugly it hurt to look at, but Malfoy gagging and covering his eyes every time he laid them on it made it all worth it. He still kept it at the back of his closet, in all its glorious ugliness; he liked looking at it from time to time, to remind himself of the great night that followed the party.

Malfoy glanced at him with a soft smirk before turning back to his notes.

“You know what, I have an idea, a new mint damask that’d look great on you – ”

Harry frowned, not entirely sold on the idea, but he did trust Malfoy’s expertise.

“Can I put my clothes on, now?” He asked instead.

Malfoy licked his lips, his glance caressing his body from head to toe. “Not yet. Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

The slight shift in Malfoy’s tone had Harry take in a sharp breath; it wasn’t a request, but an order, Malfoy expected him to obey.

Harry lowered his gaze on the ground, waiting for him to leave before curling his lips in a delighted grin. Finally. Took Malfoy long enough to get at it.

His concept of _being right_ _back_ was subjective, to the point Harry wondered if he didn’t abandon him there on purpose.

He wrinkled his nose, peeking around the room; he couldn’t hear noises from the shop, but Malfoy might have been dealing with another customer.

He checked the time; he had still hours before his shift, but he also had  _ plans _ . Malfoy had stoked his hunger, it was unfair of him leaving him there like that.

He sighed. Malfoy had the Quaffle at the moment, he could do nothing but wait for his next move.

Waiting was not his strong suit, it never was. Harry shifted his weight to the other foot. He was learning, but Malfoy exaggerated this time. Perhaps something he said offended him, Harry wondered as he played back their conversation. Nothing worse than the usual.

He swallowed, gritting his teeth, the first waves of tension enveloping him, gripping at his throat.

As if on cue, Malfoy chose that very moment to come back; under Harry’s anxious gaze, he damped the fabric rolls in his arms onto the table under the window.

“Sorry for the wait,” he said turning to face him, “had a few things to take care of, but now I’m all yours – ”

“Malfoy,” Harry groaned in response, but the other raised his hands, gesturing for him to calm down.

“I know, I was too long, but I’ll make it up to you,” he purred, stepping closer, “but first, let me do my job.”

Harry sighed, relief blooming in his chest despite Malfoy’s words.

“Really?” He sneered, “You want to  _ work _ ?”

Malfoy shrugged. “I don’t want to miss my chance, you know I love to dress you up – ”

“And this color – ” he added draping a light green fabric over his shoulder, “looks exquisite on you.”

His voice was triumphant, Malfoy sure loved being right, but the look he shot him made Harry shiver.

“Divine,” Malfoy breathed, his eyes gleaming in delight as he leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips. Harry smiled back, the compliment soothing him.

“I can’t believe you would surrender like that,” he whispered.

“It’s only wise to quit when I’m ahead,” Malfoy immediately replied, raising his eyebrows, his fingers tracing a soft line on Harry’s chest.

“Wait, I thought  _ I _ was winning...”

“Sure you did, but  _ I _ get to personally dress you and then show everybody how gorgeous you are - and remind them you are all mine,” Malfoy said, wrapping his arm around his waist and staring into his eyes, so assertive and sure of himself Harry could nothing but melt into his arms.

Truth was, looking at himself through his boyfriend’s eyes made him feel gorgeous like he never did in his whole life. Sure Malfoy missed no chance mocking his non-existent fashion style, but he more than made up for it by spending literal hours worshipping his body, loving and supporting him, giving him everything Harry had ever dreamt of.

“That counts as a victory in my book,” Malfoy whispered on his lips.

“And here I thought victory was mine. I get to look hot and my boyfriend will owe me big time,” Harry teased him, running his hands over his chest.

“I guess we could call it a tie,” he said, his fingers playing with the one around Malfoy’s neck.

“We probably should,” Malfoy agreed with a nod, “name your prize, then.”

His hand lingered on Harry’s side, as Harry raised his eyebrows. They both knew what kind of prize he was hoping for.

“Well,” Harry grinned, his fingers swiftly loosening Malfoy’s tie to let it fall on the ground. As expected, a blitz of sorrow burned behind Malfoy’s eyes, as he waved his wand to send the tie floating onto the table, right beside the fabric.

Harry kept his gaze on his fingers, to hide the amusement in his eyes, as he unfastened the tiny buttons on Malfoy’s jacket, revealing the sleeves of the dark shirt underneath. The silk butter-soft between his fingers as Harry ran his fingers over the luxurious fabric, feeling the toned muscles it hid.

Malfoy chuckled, but he didn’t move, leaving Harry free to explore, an eyebrow arched as he waited for Harry to give voice to his wishes.

“Anything else?” He smirked, gently prompting him.

With a sigh, Harry raised his eyes to look into Malfoy’s. “Can I see them, please?”

Malfoy tilted his head, sucking in his lips; Harry shivered at the waves of Magic coming from his boyfriend as he waved the Disillusion Charm he cast at work.

The wasp on his neck stretched its wings, while the stained-glass dragon crawling down the other side of his neck puffed a bubble of purple steam, both happy to be finally free.

Harry ran his fingers onto the tattooed skin, leaning in to plant soft kisses onto them, taking in a sharp breath when he saw Malfoy unfasten the buttons on his wrists to roll up his sleeves. Harry gauged at the sight of the colorful forearms bared before his eyes.

A peacock napped on Malfoy’s left inner forearm, its long feathers covering his upper arm up to his shoulder, curling on his chest where they turned into narcissus right over his heart.

Harry traced the line of its body; the skin was warm under his fingers, and the tattoo so perfect he could feel the feathery texture.

“What if Cora comes in?” He asked, finally glancing at Malfoy.

“After last time?” He shook his head. “I couldn’t pay here enough to come back in here - “

“Don’t laugh, you scarred here for life, poor thing,” Malfoy scolded him, despite the smirk tugging on his lips.

“ _ We _ scarred her, you were there too.”

He arched an eyebrow, a distant flame burning in his eyes and tingeing his cheeks. “Oh, I remember...”

Harry shivered at the hunger infused in his voice, as he relieved the same afternoon spent together in that very changing room. It wasn’t the first time, and clearly neither the last one, but, despite Cora’s interruption - and her face once she registered  _ what _ she interrupted - it was one moment with Draco he was most fond of.

It still felt weird referring to each other with their given names after years of simply being  _ Potter _ and  _ Malfoy _ , something they both agreed on, so the last names calling continued during the evolution of their relationship post-war, from involuntary acquaintances to begrudgingly hang-out-associates to less begrudgingly mates to boyfriends. A lot had changed, but the last step was the hardest to take, mostly because of Draco, who left him hanging for months before he admitted they were far beyond the  _ friendship _ stage, and yes, he had  _ feelings _ for Harry. He suspected Draco liked playing hard-to-get a bit too much, almost as much as he loved the chase.

“...every detail.”

Harry hissed as Draco’s fingers slipped under his waistband, wrapping around his growing shaft. He licked his dried-up lips, digging his fingers into Draco’s skin.

“Third time this week, love,” Draco purred in his ear, “you really like  _ coming _ here.”

The cheesy pun helped smother the effect the pet name had on Harry.

Draco usually reserved them for special occasions, and the thought had his skin tingling with electricity. His magic was already reacting to Draco’s; Harry smiled, aware of the way it affected his boyfriend.

“Haven’t seen you since yesterday morning,” he mumbled, leaning in to plant a kiss on Draco’s neck, taking in a deep breath to bask in his scent. He nibbled at the delicate skin, savouring all the nuances of its taste dancing on his tongue.

Draco rewarded him brushing his thumb over the split on the tip of his cock.

“I know,” he whispered, “I missed you last night.”

The PROMISES hidden between the lines sent sparks straight to the heat building up in Harry’s belly.

Draco flicked his wrists, caressing the length of his cock, his fingers too light to be more than a tease, as he nuzzled against his cheek.

“I was so horny, the thought of all the things I wanted to do to you kept me awake – ”

“Do them  _ now _ ,” Harry blurted, arching his back at Draco tightening the grip on his cock.

“Mmh, eager, aren’t we? And you don’t even know what I’m in the mood for... the usual, foolish Gryffindor...”

Harry smiled, hidden in the crease of Draco’s neck, before leaving a string of wet kisses over his jawline, tilting his head until he got to look at him in the eyes.

“I want you, Draco, I  _ need _ you...” he pleaded, fluttering his eyelashes, feigning just enough innocence he knew full well would make Draco’s blood boil.

Harry gasped as Draco’s hand worked quicker around his cock, caressing and teasing, tempting Harry, pushing him to ask for more.

Draco leaned in, assailing his lips to drag him into one of his intense kisses. Harry loved them; Draco kissed him as his very life depended on it, assertive and yet needy like he feared each kiss could be the last.

He sighed on his lips, resting his forehead against Harry’s, eyes closed and heavy breathing.

“Flex for me a little, will you?”

Harry chuckled at the request, chewing then on his lower lip as he focused; the familiar sensation flared up in his chest, tingling his skin, waves of his magic radiated from his body, clashing with Draco’s, which responded in kind.

He felt the goosebumps on his boyfriend’s arms as the electricity coming from them blended and teased them, leaving them shivering and aroused.

“Thank you.” Draco nibbled at the lobe of his ear, drawing circles on his back with his free hand, giving their energies a new point of contact.

“Draco – ” he mumbled, the soft chuckle he got in response not surprising at all.

“I know, I know...” Draco said, caressing his back and tilting his head to plant a kiss on the corner of his lips.

“On your knees, love.”

A tinge of red crawled down on his cheeks as Harry let himself fall on the floor. He knew his boyfriend too well to believe it could be  _ that _ easy. Closing his eyes, he waited for Draco’s next move, ignoring the disappointed throbbing in his briefs at the sudden lack of attentions, sure his boyfriend would soon reward him.

Draco sank his fingers into his hair, playing with the black strands, luring him closer to rub Harry’s face against the bulge in his trousers.

Harry eagerly licked it through the fabric, feeling its length under his lips and leaving a darker spot on the cashmere. He peeked through his fogged glasses, brushing his nose against it; Draco didn’t give him permission to use his hands, so he clenched them to resist the urge to touch his partner.

Draco showed his approval brushing a fugitive strand of hair away from his glasses, patting his head, tenderly caressing it.

Careful not to let his boyfriend notice his disappointment, Harry rolled his eyes seeing Draco take a step back and turn his back on him.

His lover, however, strode towards the armchair,  _ Levitating _ away the clothes laying on it with a dry flick of his wand; hands crossed on his lap, he sat staring back at Harry with an amused aura sprinkled over his face.

Harry shuddered, feeling Draco’s gaze caressing every inch of his body, but he didn’t shy away from it, he didn’t hide. Every single one of his insecurities shriveled under the hunger brewing in those grey eyes.

“Come here, love.” Draco tilted his head on the side, studying the details of his reaction; Harry licked his lips, hesitant, before standing up as his lover arched an eyebrow, a soft smirk pulling the corner of his lips, a hand held out for him.

Harry slunk between Draco’s thighs, his eyes low, which gave him a nice full view of the bulge in his boyfriend’s trousers. He grinned, embers dancing around in his belly, he didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

Pulling him from those thoughts, fingers landed on his stomach, curling over the warm skin, carding the thick, black hair around his navel.

He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, his body tingling in anticipation of Draco’s next move, as his boyfriend slipped his finger under the waistband of the briefs, tickling his belly.

“I gave these to you,” Draco smiled, “did you dress up for me?”

Harry slowly nodded as Draco’s fingers danced over the luxurious, cherry red silk.

“They are nice, but I still prefer the teal ones – ”

“Of course you do,” Harry grinned; he loves those boxers, too, but, most of all, he loved Draco’s reaction at ‘Property of Draco Malfoy’ magically printed on his ass. Unfortunately for both of them, they were currently in the laundry basket, Harry checked while getting dressed that morning.

“We might need more pairs,” he shrugged.

Draco offered a quick smirk in response. “We absolutely do.”

He stopped his teasing to brush his fingers over his own erection.

“You couldn’t wait two hours for me to come home, you must be truly desperate...”

“I am,” Harry nodded.

And he was, his body ached with the need to touch him and to be touched, his mind unable to think of anything else since the moment he woke up alone.

“That’s adorable.”

Harry pressed his lips together to stop the smile trying to curl them. Despite his cool demeanor, Draco failed to conceal the smug note in his voice at Harry’s admission.

He watched him line the bulge between his legs, catching Harry’s eyes, who swallowed, unable to look away.

“You are always so good to me, love,” Draco purred, “perhaps you do deserve a reward – ” 

To underline his words, Draco unzipped his trousers with a dry ZIP, holding out his other hand, not that Harry missed his clue. He kneeled, sighing in pure delight; there was light at the end of the tunnel, and, he knew from experience, he would love it consuming him and come back asking for more.

He ran his fingers over Draco’s shaft, from its base to the top, and grinned hearing him hiss. Draco was just as eager as he was, he was simply better at hiding it.

Relief ignited his skin as Harry wrapped his tongue around the cock tip, lapping it and savouring the notes of Draco’s flavour. He let the shaft slide in his mouth, caressing it with his lips, eyes closed and his fingers dancing on Draco’s thighs. He put in play all his skills and trick, sucking and teasing and lapping, deeply enjoying the feeling of Draco’s cock in his mouth. He caressed it, stroking it as he tenderly handled his testicles. The power he had over him, the shifting in who had control of the situation sent a shot of adrenaline through his body, pushing him to swallow it all.

“Harry – ” 

He lifted his gaze hearing his name, but didn’t stop his teasing, lewdly sucking on the tip of his dick; Draco tilted his head backward, lips parted and darkened like he had chewed on them, his chest rising quickly. He looked gorgeous in Harry’s eyes, but to be fair he was sure he never in his life saw a man looking better than Draco, so no surprise there.

Draco blinked at him, languor mellowing his eyes, as he sank his fingers into his hair. Harry purred his delight, glad to see Draco arch his back in response to the new sensation of his throat pulsing around his cock.

Draco loudly swallowed, taking in a sharp breath, his fingers gently ruffling his hair.

“That’s enough, love,” he panted.

“I’m not done,” Harry whined back, cockiness dripping from his tone.

Draco laughed, licking his lips. “Yes, you are. Come here.” His voice was hoarse, music to Harry’s ears, his tone, however, had all its dominance back.

With a soft frown as the only sign of his frustration just when he was enjoying himself so much, Harry stood up and let Draco help him straddle his legs.

“My turn,” Draco whispered, pinching the soft skin above his navel. He then leaned in to nibble at his neck, careful not to hurt him with his teeth as he left a trail of faint marks up to his ear.

Harry sighed at Draco rubbing the tip of his fingers in tight circles over his nipples, his lips closing around his lobe to nibble at it, sucking it like a slice of ripe peach.

“ _ Evanescant _ ,” he whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine. Air curled against his bared skin, tickling it, as Harry tilted his head back, riding the thrill of being naked on his boyfriend’s lap. He grinned at Draco running his fingers over his abs, dwelling in every crest, lingering on every curve of his torso. Warm and smooth, they savoured every inch of skin they touched.

“So perfect,” Draco mumbled under his breath, and Harry shook his head to hide the heat reddening his cheeks. He brushed his fingers over Draco’s chest, unable to keep his hands for himself any longer; he was lucky, Draco smiled at his impatience, already content with all the previous teasing.

Draco dug the tip of his fingers into Harry’s shoulder blades, no doubt leaving marks on his skin, leaning in to plant a kiss on his collarbone.

“So beautiful, so good – ”

Harry quivered, his mind blanked at the compliments. Draco’s voice, husky and sweet, poured on his skin, warming it, sparkling electricity in his veins.

Draco ran his fingers over his back, savouring the curves of the muscles, down to his ass, giving it a full-hand squeeze, stealing a snort out of Harry, amused by the feeling of ownership Draco was able to infuse in such a simple, cheeky gesture.

“Now, you want to be good for me, don’t you?” Draco purred against his skin.

Harry nodded, but then flinched at the unpleasant feeling of the spell Draco cast.

“Ssh, ssh,” he hushed to calm him as he spread the dense lube along the line between his butt cheeks. “I know you don’t like the spell, but I doubt you remembered to bring the lube yourself – ”

Draco smiled, planting a soft kiss on his chin, nibbling on it, as Harry blushed, lowering his eyes.

“You are right, I forgot,” he sighed. He could feel Draco’s smugness even without looking at his face.

“Mmh – ” Draco hummed, his fingers tapping on Harry’s thigh.

Harry closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips, biting down on the lower one; Draco’s fingers closing in on his opening, teasing it so lightly it made Harry snort in frustration, arching his back to push his hips lower.

Draco chuckled, but still complied with his demand. He teased his hole once more before gently pushing a finger inside it; Harry gasped, laughing the sudden feeling of relief as Draco twisted his finger around, laughing, nibbling on his lobe.

“Oh, the almighty Potter, beloved saint and Saviour,” Draco taunted him, teasing his ear with the tip of his tongue, “brought down on his knees with just one finger – ”

Harry smirked. “Not really on my kne– fuck – ”

He gritted his teeth, riding the shock at Draco brushing against his prostate. “Not fair,” he grumbled, closing his eyes to concentrate. He grinned at the new kind of electricity buzzed against his skin as his magic crackled, breaking the silence, slowly pouring onto his lover’s skin.

Draco shut his eyes, licking his lips as he shivered between his arms. “Who’s not playing fair now?”

“You know you love it,” Harry chuckled, bracing himself for the revenge he was sure was about to come.

Draco bit down on his collar bone, adding a second finger, teasing and stretching him. The effects of Harry’s magic still lingering between them, gliding on his lover’s skin, reddening it like steam after a long shower. Harry took in a sharp breath, digging his fingers into the soft armchair cushioning.

“Draco...” he sobbed at the last twist of Draco’s fingers shooting pleasure waves through his body.

His lover chuckled, nuzzling against his neck. “Yeah?”

“Please...”

“Please, what?” Draco taunted him with a flick of his wrist that brought tears to Harry’s eyes, blowing on the embers in his belly.

“I – I just – ” Harry blinked, his body shaken with pleasure, preventing him from thinking straight.

Draco caressed his back, softly kissing his neck. “What is it, love?”

“Please – ” Harry moaned.

“Sorry, love, you’ll have to be more clear...”

Harry swallowed, the words stuck in his throat, the blush on his cheeks had nothing to do with the sensations Draco was causing. He peeked at him, shivering at the devilish light in his eyes; he considered using his magic again, but there was no guarantee he would get him what he wanted. Draco was dangerously unpredictable, more so when he was in such a teasing mood.

Draco grinned at his hesitation, pulling out his fingers to tickle his opening. “You need to start asking for what you want, love, especially when you’ve been so good... you know you deserve it.”

Draco squeezed his thigh, brushing his lips against his neck, his breath warming it, as Harry chewed on his lip.

“Fuck me,” he finally chirped, Draco’s laughter tickling his skin.

“Very good,” he whispered, “it wasn’t so hard, now, was it?”

Harry bit his cheek, a sheepish smirk tugging on his lips. “Pretty hard, actually,” he said, swinging his hips to emphasise his meaning.

“Ugh,” Draco groaned, turning his head away from Harry, “bad puns do nothing to put me in the right mood – ”

“Come on, you love my puns – ”

Draco chuckled, planting a kiss on his Adam’s apple. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty,” he said lining Harry’s lips with the tip of his fingers.

“Draco – ” Harry mumbled, a note of impatience in his tone, as he tilted his head to plant a kiss on the corner of his lips, his fingers sliding down his body to close around his cock, stroking it, a smile curling his lips at the sweet moan leaving Draco’s.

He laughed to mask it, but still grabbed Harry’s under-thighs, pulling him closer. “You little tease...”

Harry threw his arms over his shoulders, arching his back as Draco helped him impale himself on his shaft. He licked his lips, taking in the sensation of Draco filling him, stretching him, sweet and heated.

“Fuck – ” Draco mumbled, wrapping his arms around him, slowly sinking inside him. Harry smiled at the raw need dripping from his voice, delighted by the tingling of his skin. He felt raw and alive, quivering at the sparks of pleasure every movement shot through his veins.

Draco bit down on his collar bone, digging his fingers into the muscles of Harry’s butt cheeks, jerking his hips to meet his strokes, blowing muffled moans against his neck.

Harry shivered. The heat in his belly flooded his body, melting him to his core in his lover’s embrace, as Draco caressed his back, keeping him grounded as his world shattered around him. He sobbed burying his face in the curve of Draco’s neck, right against the frantic pulsing of his vein.

Harry felt him tremble in his arms as his strokes got more chaotic, and he smiled in his dizziness at Draco softly chanting his name, mumbling and groaning.

He tilted his head, planting a line of kisses to Draco’s lips, licking them, teasing them, pushing Draco closer and closer to the edge.

Draco’s raw laughter poured over him, as Harry held him in his arms, soaking in the relief of the orgasms they shared; he purred at Draco caressing his back, the tension left in his muscles melting away under his touch.

Draco ran his fingers over his thighs, playing with the soft fur covering them. His touch worked like a charm, Harry mellowed in his arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Feeling better?”

“Much better, thanks,” Harry chuckled, nuzzling against his jawline; he ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, smiling softly at the pink tingeing his cheeks. The tenderness in his eyes wrenched at Harry’s heart. All of Draco’s toughness crumbled at the simplest sign of affection.

“I wish I could stay like this,” he mumbled as Draco planted a kiss on one of the marks he had left on his skin.

“I know, love,” Draco replied, waving his wand to Cast the cleaning spells they needed.

“I’m off tomorrow morning, I’ll wait for you at your place.”

Harry offered a crooked smile in response. “I’d like that.”

“It’s a date, then. Now go save lives, Healer Potter – ”

Harry sneered at the mocking tone in his voice, but Draco knew how to buy his forgiveness. He left him alone to get dressed, coming back minutes later with a fresh cup of strong mint tea - no cream, no sugar.

Harry sipped it resting against the table, peeking at Draco as he tidied up the room. His heart fluttered at his mere presence. Harry studied every detail, every gesture, every movement -

“What?” Draco arched an eyebrow, turning to face him when he noticed Harry’s glancing.

“I love you,” Harry shrugged, before taking another sip.

“Merlin, what a softy,” Draco grinned as to mock him, but still walked over, cupping Harry’s face to lock their eyes together.

“I love you, too. See you tomorrow?”

“Mmh,” Harry hummed, glad Draco leaned in to kiss his pout away.


End file.
